superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Elmo's World: Happy Holidays! credits
Opening Credits * "Elmo's World: Happy Holidays!" * Starring Kevin Clash as Elmo * and the Muppets of Sesame Street * With Special Appearances by: Kelly Ripa and Charles Edward Hall, Júlio T. Leitão, Benjamin H. Ratner * And the Noodle Family: Bill Irwin, Michael Jeter, Kristin Chenoweth * Written by: Christine Ferraro * Directed by: Ken Diego Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Karin Shiel * Co-Executive Producer: Kevin Clash * Supervising Producer: Carol-Lynn Parente * Coordinating Producer: Karen Ialacci * Elmo's World Digital Puppetry: John Tartaglia, Matt Vogel, Jim Martin * With Muppet™ Performers: Fran Brill, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Eric Jacobson, Joseph Mazzarino, Carmen Osbahr, Matt Vogel, John Tartaglia, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Jim Martin, Bryant Young, Lara MacLean, Jim Kroupa, Paul McGinnis, BJ Guyer and Caroll Spinney, Jerry Nelson * The Sesame Street Cast: Roscoe Orman, Loretta Long, Alan Muraoka, Desiree Casado, Imani Patterson * Members of Batato Yetu: Roderick L. Jackson, Ayanda Clarke, Earl "Winter" Spencer, Eldio "Cabello" Rolim, Shaun Kelly * Associate Producer: Dionne Nosek * Segment Directors: Ted May, Jim Martin * Associate Director: Tim Carter * Music Director: Mike Renzi * Original Song "Someone's Love" * Lyrics by: Alan & Marilyn Bergman * Music by: Mike Renzi * Senior Muppet Consultant: Kevin Clash * Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop: Ed Christie, Mike Schupbach, Heather Asch, Fred Buchholz, Victoria Ellis, Sarah Iams, Connie Peterson, Jason Weber * Production Designer: Bob Phillips * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Lighting Designer: Dan Kelley * Talent Producer: Danette de Sena * Local Casting Director: Barry Moss * Production Manager: April Chadderdon * Production Coordinator: Heather L. Dick * Stage Managers: Shawn Havens, Adam Matalon * Graphic Artists: Mike Pantuso, Pete Ortiz * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Technical Consultant: Dave Satin · SMA * Digital Puppetry Supervisor: Emre Yilmaz * Video Editor: John Tierney * Post Audio Mixer: Bob Schott * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Assistant Video Editor: Chris Reinhart * Control Room PA: Todd James * Technical Director: Dan Stewart * Audio: Blake Norton, Carla Bandini-Lory * Video: Jim Meek * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jimmy O'Donnell, Jerry Cancel, John Mriklejohn, Larry Solomon, Ron Washburn * Tape: Ernie Albritton * Utility: Chuck Tutino, Gordon Price * Stagehands: Steve Greer, Tony Santoro, John Sullivan * Scenic Artist: Maggie Ryan * Boom: John Hennigan * Hairstylist: Karen Specht * Make Up: Joe Cuervo * Stylist for Ms. Ripa: Bruce Wayne * Production Accountant: Stephanie Longardo * Accountant: Kalombo Tshimanga * Post Production Coordinator: Conrad Ford * Child Talent Coordinator: Theresa Anderson * Production Assistants: Rebecca Rosa Pagan, Traci Lawson Babcock * Vocal Coach: Dave Conner * Music Production Assistant: Vicki Newman * Script Supervisors: Lynda Holder-Settles, Syndi Shumer * Production Secretaries: Natalie Mayer, Mindy Fila * Transportation: Keith Olsen, Brian Sales * Animations: Ahlbum Animation · Jane Aaron * Live Action Films: In Motion Productions, Marc Brugoni Productions, Little Airplane Productions * Vice President of Sesame Street Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. · The Sesame Street Research Staff * Content Advisors: Reverend Dr. Paul Alcorn, Curtis Borg, M.Ed., Rabbi Joseph Telushkin, Limbiko Tembo * Executive in Charge of Production for Sesame Workshop: Jodi Nussbaum * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: Jeff Holder * Post Production by Creative Bubble * Digital Puppetry & Post Production Compositing by SMA Realtime, Inc. * Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York * Special Thanks: Arlene Sherman, Lewis Bernstein, Judy Freudberg, Joseph Mazzarino and Amy Cohen, Jill Colley, Janelle Courts, Jana Diamond, William Easterling, Tina Ellis, Steven Okin, David Pierce, Joseph Roddy Copyright Screen * © 2002 Sesame Workshop · "Sesame Street", "Sesame Workshop" and their logos are trademarks of Sesame Workshop. · All Rights Reserved Thanks for Helping Screen * The Money That Sesame Workshop Earns When You Buy Our Licensed Products is Put Back Into Sesame Street and Other Educational Projects. · Thanks For Helping! Sesame Street Website Promo * http://www.sesamestreet.com · Category:End Credits Category:Christmas Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street Home Video Category:Phase 4 Films Category:Genius Entertainment Category:Ventura Entertainment Category:Madman Entertainment Category:ST2 Vídeo Category:Warner Home Video